Juu Rou
Appearance Juu Rou is a 60 year light brown skinned, muscular build old man with experience on his side. He has long white hair, orange eyes, black beater, grey baggy pants with a big belt buckle, black boots, red fingerless gloves, red fighting headband, wedding ring, and dog tags of his fallen comrades. He has scars on his back, chest, arms, legs, left eye and righr cheek. Personality Juu Rou is a rough, but kind old man with a bad history of war that effects him mentally ans spiritually. He cares about his teammates and his family as best as he can, giving how the Warverse changed him. Relationships Terry Rou - Juu Rou's Wife. Kent Rou - Juu Rou's 1st child. Alive. Luna Rou - Juu Rou's 2nd child. Alive. Umi Rou - Juu Rou's 3rd child. Alive. Kai Rou- Juu Rou's 4th child. Alive. Anna Rou - Juu Rou's Sister. Died from decapitation. Thomas Rou - Juu Rou's Big Brother. Alive. Derek Rou - Juu Rou's Brother. Died from assassination. Chance Rou - Juu Rou's grandpa. Died from war. History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Storylines = |-| Roleplays = Training of the Hand! Juu Rou Vs Number Hand Guild! |-| Equipment ▪ Ice Magic Gauntlets ▪ Fire Magic Greaves ▪ Lightning Magic Axe ▪ Gravity Magic Bombs ▪ Poison Magic Knives ▪ Acid Magic Lance ▪ Laser Magic Bow ▪ Earth Magic Shield ▪ Explosion Magic Guns ▪ Wood Magic Hammer Magic * Fighting Magic - The ability to ' Release the superhuman potential of the human body and spirit through the use of magic '. * Nullification Magic - The ability to ' shut off or cancel other's magic through the use of magic'. * Water-Make - The ability to ' make constructs of sorts out of water made through the use of magic'. ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ * Lightning-Make - The ability to ' make constructs of sorts out of out of lightning through the use of magic'. ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ * Wind Magic - The ability to ' make constructs out of wind through the use of magic'. ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ * Light-Make - The ability to ' make constructs out of light through the use of magic'. ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ * High Speed - The ability to ' increase the speed of the human body through the use of magic'. * Healing Magic - The ability to ' heal self or others through magic'. * Gravity Magic - The ability to ' manipulate gravity through magic'. * Strengthening Magic - The ability to ' futher increase muscular power through magic'. Abilities * Monstrous Magical Power - Juu Rou has trained his entire life on the battlefield and combat to aquire this freakish power. * Insanely Strong - Juu is a very strong and very experienced man in combat. Most people who fight with him and against him calls him a monster. * Weapon Master - Juu Rou has mastered 10 different weapons over his lifetime and has shown perfection of his skills with them. * Eidetic Memory - Juu Rou was born with this ability to remember what he sees and hear like an elephant's brain. This skill has saved his life many times in the past and now. * Multi-Tasking - Juu Rou has shown to do tasks at once. This skill is helpful when he is helping his guildmates out. * Master Martial Artist - Juu Rou has mastered 10 different martial art styles and mixed them up to complicate and confuse the opponent. He has learned to mixed his magic into his combat style to strengthen the damage of his attacks. * Monstrous Stamina - Juu Rou has enough stamina to stay up for 10 days and nights for training/combat purposes. It makes even non humans think that he is some freak of nature. * Pro Weapon Maker - Juu Rou is a pro of making magical weapons for war and combat. He stops doing this after the war and instead uses this skill for tools. * Enhanced Body - an effect from Fighting Magic. this enhances his body to higher levels of strength. This also helps him to endure many hardships that normal people would break. * Incredible Speed - Juu Rou has trained and fought his whole life on the battlefield for the sake of hope. His speed is so fast, there are many 10 afterimage of himself when he moves fast. He now uses his monstrous speed as training purposes for his guild. Ways of Combat Trivia His name means Ten Pains.